Worth It, I'd Say
by rockyroad69
Summary: Neville gets caught staring at a girl, and shenanigans ensues.


**Written for QLFC round 1**

**Beta-ed by artemisgirl (thank you very much.)**

**Prompt: Write about a canonly virtuous/innocent character resisting temptation.**

**It's been a long time since I've written anything. Hopefully y'all enjoy my rusty sense of humour and half-hearted attempt at show don't tell. Infatuation at first sight with Neville Longbottom is something I'd hoped to tackle for some time. Please enjoy.**

**Optional prompt taken: cream**

xXx

"Anyone interesting, Neville?" Seamus asked, leaning over the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Finnigan," Neville retorted.

"I saw you looking, Neville. Merlin, you're clueless even with your newly acquired pair of bollocks," Seamus laughed.

Neville couldn't help but sigh at that statement – he'd never be able to live down being a hero. He almost wished it was Harry who killed the snake, and not him. Ever since the battle, he'd been bombarded with well-wishes and congratulations by friends and former enemies alike. Well, not that he minded the first couple months; it was a breath of fresh air from being in a constant state of danger, but it was starting to get tiring nonetheless. More than that, it was something he'd never be able to get used to. Being a hero was more Harry's thing, anyway.

And it had nothing to do with what he was accused of being caught doing – staring at the entourage of Durmstrang exchange students and professors sent to help out with Hogwarts. It was a goodwill gesture by Headmaster Yuri, according to Headmistress McGonagall. The rebuild was going along very well indeed, with the Great Hall being restored enough to be usable by the students again.

Neville continued watching; new faces had always intrigued him to a certain degree. At least, that was the reason he gave Seamus.

"Well, have a look at that face, man!" Seamus said, pointing at a girl at the back of the entourage.

"Her back is turned, you idiot." Neville's hand crept up to his cropped hair, but Seamus was having none of that.

"DAMN IT, NEVILLE!" Seamus screamed at the top of his voice, causing everyone in the area to stare.

Neville felt like killing him. Just as he was about to lift his hands to wring Seamus' neck, though, the girl turned around - and Merlin, she was beautiful. He couldn't really see her eyes very well, but the cream-coloured skin on her face shone ever so brightly in the lights, and the wry amusement in her expression… her slight crooked smile he couldn't help but squint to properly observe…

"Worth it, I'd say." Seamus cleared his throat, a smug smile on his face.

The girl had long since turned around and continued accompanying her peers. Neville, however, hadn't quite noticed that yet.

"Alright there, mate?" Seamus' voice broke in, bringing Neville back to reality. "You look like you downed one too many bottles of Firewhiskey."

"One of these days, I'm going to kill–"

"And what was that all about, Finnigan, Longbottom?" Both students became stiff to the sound of a familiar voice – McGonagall's.

"It's nothing; Neville and I were just playing a game of observation, ma'am," Seamus explained.

"And what were you observing?"

Neville felt his face heat up, while Seamus explained, "Nothing much, ma'am. Just loosening up this hero here is all."

The headmistress raised an eyebrow, but she did not question it any longer. She took her leave then, making both boys sigh in relief.

"I hate you," Neville muttered, to Seamus' laughter.

"You need to get a girl, mate."

xXx

It was difficult to sleep that night, but not for the usual reasons. There were neither images of death, nor the sounds of screaming. There was only her face – the Durmstrang girl. There was something about her, about her crooked smile, that he couldn't forget about. Perhaps he should be thankful that they weren't memories of the war, but at the same time, it ate at his mind.

What was her name? Who was she? What did her voice sound like?

These questions burned at his mind for much of the night. He remembered her dark hair, and the slight surprise in her expression toward Seamus' sudden outburst, her fair visage reflecting the lights. And they were to haunt him for the latter half of the night.

But unlike before, there weren't any tears to be shed.

xXx

Breakfast came slightly early the next day. Neville glimpsed the Durmstrang table, where Professor McGonagall seemed to be giving them some sort of briefing.

"Look, Neville; it's the same girl!" Seamus called.

Neville wasn't going to fall for his trap again, and concentrated on his food. The pumpkin juice was very, very delicious indeed, and so was the ham sandwich. The food never failed to impress. Refilling his pumpkin juice again and again, Neville resolved not to look out of his table. He would focus on Seamus' eyes and Seamus' eyes only.

"Why are you staring at me, Neville?" Seamus teased. "Surely I'm not the subject of your affections?"

"Neville has a girl?" Ron Weasley chimed in, overhearing them. "Who?"

"No one!" Neville vehemently denied, causing the Weasley to retreat. "You're being insufferable, Seamus."

"Oh, look, they're standing up!" Seamus ignored him, of course.

Neville didn't look up.

"She's coming over here!"

Seamus had to be lying.

"She's almost… oh, hello."

Not long after, scent of perfume filled his senses, and Neville looked back to see an outstretched, pale hand.

"Hello." A soft, accented voice caught Neville's attention.

He looked up and,Merlin, it was her. He tried to look away from her eyes as much as possible – a stunning blue pair of eyes. She was slightly taller than he'd expected, and her dark hair was long and silky. But then he saw her crooked smile, and he was transfixed.

"Just because I came from Durmstrang, I'm not a dark witch, you know," the girl sounded rather offended, but kept her smile. "I'm just joking. What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom." His answer came out as a squeak.

"Ah, you're one of the heroes that everyone's been talking about here! If only they could see you now… or yesterday, for that matter." Her blue eyes seemed to light up in amusement. "I'm Ivana. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased... pleased to meet you too," Neville stumbled, returning the handshake. He wanted the ground to swallow him up.

Then, Ivana laughed, a sound Neville wasn't sure he could forget for a long time, before saying, "Your headmistress went to our table earlier telling us to get to know the Hogwarts students. I hope we get along!"

Neville was trying to keep up with her, he found himself trying not to stare away from her eyes instead.

"Ah… good luck with that, then!" Neville said, as enthusiastically as he could – he'd never expected the girl to be like this.

"I'll meet you at lunch?" Ivana winked. "I've got classes to go to for now."

"Sure thing," Neville found himself saying. "...wait, what?"

She was gone.

There was a moment of silence, before Seamus leaned over and said, "She totally saw you, man."

"And who's fault was that?" Neville pointed out.

"Say as much as you want, Neville. I know you're looking forward to it," Seamus told.

Neville went back to his newly refilled pumpkin juice.

xXx

**Well, at least Neville tried to resist temptation to stare. And also resisting the temptation to stop staring. Well, he is a growing boy after all. :p**


End file.
